


Late Night Activities

by caiin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amami Rantaro Needs a Hug, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Gay Amami Rantaro, M/M, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oumami Week, Pee, Piss, Pissember, Urine, pissfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caiin/pseuds/caiin
Summary: Oma pisses himself again
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Late Night Activities

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure what to tell you because if you find this props to you but, this is like any other pissfic I guess so, enjoy~

Amami grinned softly as he held Ouma in his lap, his hands sauntering gently over the thinner frame presented to him. Ouma smiled softly at his affection, tensing up as a soft chill disturbed his spine. Mumbling softly as he buried his face in the others chest, he whined softly as he slid out his lap and onto the couch. 

“Amami-Kun... I- mm.. we should watch a movie..”

Ouma always spoke as if he had a gun to his head, he couldn’t help it but he bothered himself with it. He busied himself with more Panta, despite knowing he didn’t need anymore to drink.

“Of course, do you have a specific movie-“  
“Nah-uh.. you pick..”

His quick, needy response caught him off guard as he smiled and nodded. Amami directed his attention to the TV, Ouma’s lingering purple gaze sticking on his partner. He softly tapped the glass bottle, bringing his legs closer to him as he played with the straw. He leaned against Amami with a soft smile, his hazy eyes drifting away in his own thoughts as he cuddled up against his lover. Subconsciously smiling at the reciprocated affections, he jumped out of his thoughts when Amami went for Ouma’s empty Panta bottle. 

“You’ve had like.. three of those..”

A soft chuckle cut him off as he titled Ouma’s face up towards him. 

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough..? My little Panta drinker~”

Ouma scrunched up his nose when he felt a soft blush creeping over his cheeks, leaning into Amami’s hand, he shrugged. 

“Mmh, I think I want another!” 

Ouma was only half-joking. His gluttonous desire for Panta could never truly be satisfied. He’s went day on end with just Panta and came out just fine. Amami softly squinted at him when the other pressed a soft kiss onto his lips. Softly nibbling at Amami’s bottom lip, he put on his usual pleading face. 

“No-“  
“Come on! One more, Amami-Kun~”

Amami stared at Ouma and thought to himself, his eyes sauntering over his new posture. The smaller body was now sitting up straight, his legs unusually crossed which brought a shit-eating grin to replace the pierced boys softer expression. Ouma blinked softly at his grin, kissing his chin as the others hand slowly ran down Ouma’s small frame. Starting at his thin collarbones, down to his protruding rib cage that could be felt through his sweater, and stopping at his stomach. 

Returning Ouma’s kisses, he wrapped his free arm around him with a soft, teasing sigh. Ouma was a little skeptical, but accepted and invited more affection blindly. 

“Another Panta..? Mhm~ You can always have another but obviously you’ll have to make room.. Ouma..~”

He teasingly glared at Ouma, pressing down softly at his lower abdomen before Ouma shoved his hand away. 

“N-no I don’t! Stop it..! I-I was joking anyways. We can just.. watch the movie you picked for now..”

Softly narrowing their eyes, Amami returned his hand and squeezed Oumas cheeks with his other, kissing the tip of his nose as he baby talked him. 

“You weren’t jwokinggg~ I knwow you wanna ‘nwother~ (You weren’t joking, I know you want another~)”

Ouma teared up and shook his head, holding onto Amami’s arm, his brow curling to match his frown. Giving him a soft kiss, Amami rubbed over the others hips and stomach with a hum. 

“If you need to piss so badly, do it~ I’ll take the blame and even clean it for you~”

Tears fell down Ouma’s hot, flushed face as he shook his head defiantly again, shaking hands digging steadier nails into the skin of Amami-Kun’s arm. He knew the larger body wouldn’t stop pushing him to the edge until he gave in, seeing it was his only presented option. Accepting another kiss, he whimpered pathetically as he began to urinate on himself and the couch. 

The same shit-eating grin on Amami’s face only grew when he licked away Ouma’s tears. The odd, warm but not truly uncomfortable(yet) sensation made Ouma shiver, burying his face in the green-haired boy’s hand. 

“That’s my good boy~”

Amami praised Ouma, smiling at his snappy reply of-

“I hate you~”  
“Yea, yea~ I love you too~”

Scooping Ouma into his arms bridal style, Amami covered his face in soft kisses as he left the couch to take care of Ouma for the rest of their night together.


End file.
